Adamyan
2005 - 2006 The Adamyans are a fictional race in the fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The kingdom of Adamya is the home of the little people and prairies. Adamyans are friendly by nature and they are either skilful farmers or fishermen. Aegen was the first ruler of Adamya, when Etheria was destroyed, Aegen disappeared, his two sons Imaw and Imok ruled Adamya at his place. A lot of pashnea (animals) live in the kingdom of Adamya, and when the Hathors conquered the kingdom, a lot of its small denizens died. Biology The Adamyans were humanoids that were small, that ranged from 1-2 feet tall. Most Adamyans cover their faces with a headgear or helmet, but ones without normally have the appearance of wrinkly skin filled with freckles. Adamyans * Royalty - Adamyan royalty are the wisest and oldest rulers in Encantadia, Adamya owns the "Mahiwagang Tungkod" (A staff that can show the past and shoot out bolts to protect the owner from harm). The "Mahiwagang Tungkod" is passed on to Adamya's successors. * Adamyans - All of the Adamyans are short and stout. The Adamyan denizens do not like fighting, and wear eccentric headgears and clothing that consists of fur, rugs, and plants. * Paklong - A species of mammal-like appearance. Paklongs are furry creatures that have the face of a dog, the stature of a camel, and are the size of an elephant. It stands at 12 foot and above. The most notable Paklong is Awoo. * Pashnea - Pashneas (meaning animals in Enchanta) are creatures that live in the realm of Encantadia, but mostly come from Adamya. Examples of pashneas include Hippos, Paklongs, Devas' butterflies, Encantadian dragonflies, unicorns, etc. 2016 - 2017 The Adamyans are a fictional race in the fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. The Adamyans' residence is in the Kingdom of Adamya. The current pinuno (or Leader in English) of the Adamyans is Imaw. When the Hathors attacked the Adamyans for the Brilyante ng Tubig, Arvak threathened Imaw that every Adamyan would die if he doesn't surrender the gem, so Imaw surrendered the gem and Arvak has two of the gems from the Inang Brilyante, this angered Cassiopea. Many Adamyans were wounded badly and one of the wounded is Imaw. Imaw is brought to Lireo and was healed by Ynang Reyna Mine-a, since then Imaw and the other surviving Adamyans stayed in Lireo. Which makes Adamya abandoned. However, in the Etheria Arc, Alena had plans of restoring Adamya. First, she took only Banak, Nakba, and Awoo with her to the journey. Soon, she took all the Adamyans (except for Imaw who is busy with the Successors of the Gems) to Adamya with her. Alena set up a tent where she can sleep. But when Alena returned to Lireo for the celebration, Banak and Nakba went to Alena to tell her that there is havoc happening in Adamya to which Alena quickly responds to. On her arrival the Adamyans told her that there is a tribe that has been fighting the Adamyans and is stealing from them. The Gunikars are taller Adamyans than the half-lings or dwarves. Sir Noel also said that there is a tribe of Adamyans that fashion themselves with weird wooden armor. They are so called as "Weird Adamyans". Banak and Nakba is from this tribe. No one knows exactly what their genders are. Other Adamyans from this tribe are Kadyong and Sikad, and Baleng and Ikal. Category:Encantadia Category:Adamyans